2017 - (11/10/2017) The November Version Update Has Landed!/Details
New Items Modified Items Functional Changes Not sure if this is functional or not, as idk the difference between Conserve and Save *Senkutanto - "Conserve TP" is now "Save TP" *Senkuto - "Conserve TP" is now "Save TP" Typographical Changes *Mallquis Chapeau +2 - inventory name shortened to Mall. Chapeau +2 *Ayanmo Cosciales +2 - "Fast Cast"+6 is now "Fast Cast"+6% *Vitivation Chapeau - renamed Vitiation Chapeau *Vitivation Chapeau +1 - renamed Vitiation Chapeau +1 *Vitivation Tabard - renamed Vitiation Tabard *Vitivation Tabard +1 - renamed Vitiation Tabard +1 *Vitivation Gloves - renamed Vitiation Gloves *Vitivation Gloves +1 - renamed Vitiation Gloves +1 *Vitivation Tights - renamed Vitiation Tights *Vitivation Tights +1 - renamed Vitiation Tights +1 *Vitivation Boots - renamed Vitiation Boots *Vitivation Boots +1 - renamed Vitiation Boots +1 *Ambuscade Token: Fingers - last 's' in description removed because apparently someone is easily confused. Seemingly random removals of a few "" around abilities. WTH SE? *Sortiarius Earring - "Magic Atk. Bonus" is now Magic Atk. Bonus *Ambuscade Ring - "Double Attack" is now Double Attack *Slipor Sash - "Magic Def. Bonus" is now Magic Def. Bonus *Genesis Locket - "Magic Atk. Bonus" is now Magic Atk. Bonus *Mujin Stud - "Magic Def. Bonus" is now Magic Def. Bonus *Esper Earring - "Blood Pact" is now Blood Pact *Navarch's Choker - "Magic Atk. Bonus" is now Magic Atk. Bonus *Katipo Charm - "Magic Def. Bonus" is now Magic Def. Bonus *Epona's Ring - "Double Attack" is now Double Attack *Mujin Band - "Skillchain Bonus" is now Skillchain Bonus *Hecate's Earring - "Magic Atk. Bonus" is now Magic Atk. Bonus *Orison Earring - "Cure" is now Cure *Unkai Mimikazari - "Store TP" is now Store TP *Charis Earring - "Subtle Blow" is now Subtle Blow *Avenger's Earring - "Counter" is now Counter *Moldavite Earring - "Magic Atk. Bonus" is now Magic Atk. Bonus *Attila's Earring - "Store TP" is now Store TP *Novio Earring - "Magic Atk. Bonus" is now Magic Atk. Bonus *Volunteer's Ring - "Magic Def. Bonus" is now Magic Def. Bonus *Almah Torque - "Store TP" is now Store TP *Consummation Torque - "Blood Boon" is now Blood Boon *Baetyl Pendant - "Magic Atk. Bonus" is now Magic Atk. Bonus *Shneddick Ring +1 - "Resist Petrify" is now Resist Petrify *Woltaris Ring - "Sublimation" is now Sublimation *Gorney Ring - "Gilfinder" is now Gilfinder *Karieyh Ring - "Regain" is now Regain *Shneddick Ring - "Resist Petrify" is now Resist Petrify *Arete del Luna - "Resist Stun" is now Resist Stun *Arete del Luna +1 - "Resist Stun" is now Resist Stun *Friomisi Earring - "Magic Atk. Bonus" is now Magic Atk. Bonus *Crematio Earring - "Magic Atk. Bonus" is now Magic Atk. Bonus *Merirosvo Ring - "Phantom Roll" is now Phantom Roll *Barataria Ring - "Phantom Roll" is now Phantom Roll *Nesanica Ring - "Resist Sleep" is now Resist Sleep New Key Items *Ancient Melody: E *Empty hourglass New Titles *[d'Oria (D) Trespasser|Dynamis-San d'Oria [D Trespasser]] *[d'Oria (D) Interloper|Dynamis-San d'Oria [D Interloper]]